Season 14: Part 7/Transcript
Part 7 '' (Back at Telos, a couple of days after the heroes last mission had past and everyone resumes their lives as they wait for their next mission. Everyone is hanging out in Daniel's Apartment waiting for their next mission) '''Jane:' So Cerberus has been quiet. Jack: Ozai and the brothers to. David: Well need to stay alter. Either one could strike at anytime. Jane: But in the meantime, (puts her feet on the table) I'm gonna keep enjoying kicking back. Marion: Hey um.... Anyone know where Brody and the others are...? Daniel: They left the station yesterday. Mick wanted to show them something. They should be back in a couple of days. Marion: Oh... Jane: Relax cutie. Its not like their gone forever. (Marion blushes and looks more nervous by Jane's comment, Daniel rolls his eye and looks at Cloe who's once again holding her head) Daniel: Another headache Cloe? Cloe: (Groans) Daniel: Take that as a yes. You need to take some meds for that. Cloe: I've taken several different kinds when they started. None of them work. Marion: Its true. Nothing seems to help. Daniel: Hmm... What could be causing them? (Suddenly Daniel's video phone begins to ring. Cloe groans by the sound as Daniel checks out who's calling.) Daniel: Its Twilight! (Daniel answers the phone and he talks to Sci-Twi) Sci-Twi: Thanks for answering my call Danny. Daniel: No problem Twilight. What's up? Sci-Twi: I have a mission for you and your team. Daniel: Is it Cerberus? Sci-Twi: Its not Cerberus. Nor is it Ozai. Its not the biggest danger but one that need to be taken care of your team happens to be the closest one to this. (Everyone expect Cloe gather around the phone) Jack: What do you need Twilight? Sci-Twi: For the past few months, scientists have gone missing. All seem to have been kidnapped due to the evidence found. We believe the one behind is this man. (Sci-Twi shows an alien with a rife) Daniel: That's a Turian right? Sci-Twi: Correct. This is Kuril Kandros. He's a mercenary who has caused trouble in the past. He's now gathered up a gang and seems to be capturing scientist for some reason. About a month ago his latest capture was a Krogan scientist. (Cloe looks up what Twilight just said) Cloe: Krogan scientist? Never thought I'd see something like that in my lifetime. Twi-Sci: Though some unknown source we think we found where his base is. It is located on a planet called Sanctum. Its not a perfect lead but its the best we got. If Kuril's base is there, we need you to find and rescue the scientists and take out Kuril. Daniel: We'll get it done Twi. Sci-Twi: Thanks guys. We're counting you. (The call ends) David: All right everyone. We got work to do. Cloe: (Groan) Daniel: You want to sit this one out, Cloe? Cloe: (Sighs) No. That's the last thing I want. I'll power though this. Marion: But Cloe- Cloe: Don't worry, Marion I'll be fine. I promise. (Daniel and Marion look at each in concern for their friend but say nothing. Later the Astro Ship arrives at Sanctum. David, Daniel, Cloe, Jack, and Jane all arrive on the planet, each one of them armed with a weapon) Marion: I'll try and provide support from the ship. Just be careful everyone. David: Thanks Marion. All right everyone. We are dealing with mercs who most likely shoot on sight. So be prepare to shoot back. (The group soon arrives at the base only to met with armed resistance. They begin to fight their way though Kuril's mercenary gang. After clearly the front guards they enter the base. They enter a room and deal with a small group of mercs. Marion: (Comms) Guys can you check out and see if there's a console near by? I want to see what they are up to. (David finds a near by console and looks over at the data) David: According to this, Kuril has been working on a project he has dubbed "Juggernaut". The project has only one goal: Create the ultimate super soldier. Jane: Ultimate super soldier huh? Anti-Captain America is what this sounds like. David: Well looks like he has less then pleasing results. He had the scientist create several hundred artificially grown soldiers for the project. All of them end in failure. Jane: Artificially grown? Daniel: It means their not born but created. Kinda like robots, only these soldiers are flesh and blood. David: A couple of them become part of Kuril's gang, part of a back up plan to raise an army. Some are sent off and sold to organizations willing to pay for a hefty price. But most are just used for target practice. Marion: They create life using the power of science just to kill them??? Cloe: So we got a crazed Turian merc who wants an army and an ultimate soldier. That would mean world's of trouble for the Order if that plan works. Jack: You said these are artificially grown. They are made into full size? David: According to this, all subjects are bred full size. They are also given an education program. It teaches them stuff like to talk, walk, hit and shoot. Everything they'll need to be soldiers ready for combat. Cloe: We gotta find those scientists now and stop this madman's plan. (Suddenly the heroes begin to hear a voice that echos though out the base) ???: Attention! We have intruders in the base! The Knights have finally decided to make their move against us. David: That must be our madman. Kuril: Kill the intruders! Let the Knights know that we'll destroy them! And SOMEONE get me hold of that damn Krogan! NOW!!! Daniel: Well he must love given out employee's of the month awards. (The groups continues on word though the base. They enter section of the base) Merc 1: THEY'RE LOSE! GODDAMN IT SOMEONE LET THOSE ABOMINATIONS OUT!! (The heroes turn a corner and suddenly turn back due to a fire fight going between Kuril's mercs and several different soldiers) Kuril: WHO THE HELL LET OUT MY EXPERIMENTS!?! DAMN IT!! KILL EVERYTHING THAT MOVES!!! David: Well this makes things interesting. Kuril's guys are fighting his own experiments. Jane: Well then I say.... Bring 'em out. (Continue to fight their way though the base. After going though another section they finally arrive at a lab) David: Marion we're in some sort of lab. Marion: What do you see? (David goes up to a table and sees charred bodies on tables) David: Lot's of bodies. Not a pretty sight. Marion: I see.... Anything else? David: A few things here and there. Nothing of great importance. Daniel: Check out these tanks. These must be where they grew their soldiers. Cloe: If this a lab where are the scientists? Marion: I am reading two life signs in the next room. Jack: Let's go inside. We may not have much time for Kuril's gang tracks us down. (The group enters another room. They notice a Krogan in front of a console next to another a tank and in the tank is another Krogan) ???: Here you are. Its about time you got here. The batteries on these tanks won't hold while you play with these idiotic merc's. David: You must be the Krogan scientist we heard got captured. ???: (Laughs) Captured? (Turns to the heroes) I may be a scientist, but I am still a Krogan. If I had wanted to I would gladly kill everyone of these fools. Jane: Well isn't he the blood thirsty type? Jack: So what do we address you by anyway? ???: I am Drekmor Murak. I originally served my clan by designing weapons. But certain things had me change how I work. Cloe: That so? Well Murak we're with the Knights of the Just and we are here to rescue you and the other scientists. Where are they? Murak: I already know who you are Knights. And if you are here to rescue the others then you are much too late. They are dead. Jack: Dead? What do you mean? Murak: What I just said. The Turian Kuril that brought them here was only interested in one thing: The ultimate super soldier. Every scientist he brought here grew strong and healthy troops that would have made great makings of an army. Kuril might be something of a threat if he focused more on raising troops then just a single soldier. But they made too many failures. All were killed. David: Damn it! Murak: But I have succeeded where they had failed. Using the data collected from all the past scientist's and my own personal touch, I have created just what Kuril wanted. (Everyone looks at the tank in the room seeing the Krogan inside) Jane: Well. Someone's been eating their weenies. Murak: I have created the perfect soldier. But all the work and lives lost to create it.... I will not allow this to be used for that fool Turian. Which is why I sent your Order the location of this base. Daniel: So you were the one who contacted us. And you want us to bring that thing with us? Murak: I will not destroy him, but nor will I allow his power to be used at the hands of someone who knows not the power he has. (Suddenly the heroes hear Kuril's voice again) Kuril: Attention! I traced the source of the signal! It would see Murak had betrayed us. (The heroes go up to the window and see Kuril) Kuril: I'm calling a blank slate on this project! Gas these Knights and start over from the data! Flush the tanks! (Suddenly pips begin to pop. Even one on the tank) Murak: Even among Turian's he'd be a disgrace! He'll kill my soldier with a damn value! Knights! You cannot allow him to do this! Go down there, and kill him! Jane: What about you? Murak: I shall stay. And do what must be done. (The heroes look at each for a moment wondering what he meant but then they leave the room and head down stairs to where Kuril is located. They enter another room filled with tanks that start releasing more tank grown troops) Kuril: You should not have come here Knights! (The heroes all get behind cover and are locked in a fire fight between them and Kuril and his troops. At one point during the fight, Daniel steps out of cover and takes an enemy, but in that short time, Kuril shoots his gun and hits Daniel. Daniel cries out in pain as he falls to the ground from the gun shot. Cloe sees what happened and her eyes open in horror. She suddenly gets a flash back when she was 5 years and her mother protects her from an attack sent by Cyclonus) Cloe: (Grabs head in pain) GRAAAHH!!! MY HEAD!!!! (Suddenly the whole room begins to shake. Everyone stops firing and looks at Cloe in confusion. Cloe's head shoots up word and she screams in pain. Suddenly several objects and Kuril's troops begin to float in the air) Kuril: W-WHAT IS THIS!?! (Suddenly everything sent flying in different directions. Kuril gets slammed into a wall. He tries to get back up but he notices a tank heading his way. Kuril screams but his screams are cut short as he's crushed by it. Cloe then collapses on the ground out cold) Jane:................ Marion: Everyone! I was picking some strange readings just now! Are you okay? (Daniel begins to get back up, holding his injured spot) Daniel: Yeah.... I think so Marion... Marion: I don't know what just happened and I don't want to rush but I lost Murak's life signs. Jack: Lost it?! What's that damn Krogan doing!? David: We need to get back up there! Double time! (David picks up Cloe in a bridal carry then he and the others rush up stairs. When they arrive back at the lab they see Murak dead and the tank intact. Daniel: He's dead.... And he died trying to save this thing.... Jack: Why the hell would someone go though so much trouble to save one Krogan? Jane: Question now is what do we do with it? David:....... Marion: Um.... guys? Jane: Oh what now!? Marion: I'm really sorry but.... Celestia's crown.... Its glowing. David: Glowing? Marion: Yes. It just start a second ago and- Oh! It just shot some beam! I think.... I think the beam is going toward the base! Can you see it? (The heroes look left and right a couple of times but suddenly the beam comes into the room. The heroes all look at where the beam stopped. And its the Krogan in the tank) Everyone: .......... Jane: Well this just got really interesting. David: Marion. We found the beam. And it looks like Celestia wants us to make a new friend. (Later the heroes return to their ship and were able to get the tank on board. They put it in the cargo hold. Daniel reports to Sci-Twi regarding the mission the results. She was glad that at least Kuril was stopped. She express confusion as to while Celestia's crown went toward that tank bred Krogan and concern about waking it up. But she tells Daniel that she trusts him and his team's judgement. Daniel then starts heading down to the cargo hold with the others. He passes medical where Cloe is still out cold and being looked at by Marion, who set the ship on auto-pilot. Daniel then joins David Jack and Jane in the cargo hold) Jane: So we're REALLY gonna do this? Wake this big son of a bitch up? David: He's either a powerful new team mate, or a time bomb. Better to deal with it now then later. DECA: I'm preparing the ships defenses just in case. (David walks up to the tanks and pushes a few buttons. Suddenly all the liquid from the tank is drained. The glass door opens and the Krogan falls out to his knees. He hacks up some of the liquid and then stands up. He's much taller the 4 teenage heroes. David takes a couple of steps forward while the others back up a bit. The Krogan stands there) ???: RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Runs up to David, grabs him, slams him into a wall and pins to the wall with his arm on his neck) (David's 3 friends prepare themselves for a fight) ???: Human. Male. Before you die, I need a name. David: My name is David Johnson and I don't like people threatening me! I suggest you clam down! ???: Not your name. Mine. I'm trained. I know things. But the tank, nothing was given to me. "Soldier" "Experiment" "Ultimate". I feel nothing for those words. Jane: Jeez. Can't believe Jarod's father didn't give him a name. (Everyone looks at Jane in confusion) Jane: What? He looks like a Jarod. ???: ....... Jarod..... Jarod. I look like one the human female says. It will do. Jarod: I am Jarod. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me. David: You want us to destroy you? Jarod: I want you to try. You will not be able to, but at least I'll be able to enjoy a decent fight. I am made to be the ultimate soldier. I am the strongest. So I must win enemies worthy of me. Are you? David: We would not be decent enemies for you. But we do have a whole lot of enemies ourselves. And with someone like you, we could beat them. Jarod: If your weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you. David: Some of them VERY powerful. The people we fight would be more then worth your time and would give you the fight you're looking for. Jarod: Hmm..... That's.... Acceptable. I'll fight for you. David: I'm glad you saw reason. (Jarod looks down and notices David had point a gun at him. He also notices the other 3 armed ready to take him down if needed. And Jarod chuckles slightly as he lets David go) Jarod: Heh. Offer one hand, but armed the other. David Johnson. One day, I hope the two of us will meet on the field of battle. (David smiles out the respect Jarod had shown and the fact that had gotten a new ally in their fight. TO BE CONTINUED............. Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline